Kunoichi
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Their all different and yet they all share something in common, they are Kunoichi. Even if they don't know what that means, even if they never see reality. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari.


**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.  
**Story Title: **Kunoichi.  
**Summary: **One-shot. Their all different and yet they all share something in common, they are Kunoichi. Even if they don't know what that means, even if they never see reality. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Temari.  
**Character/s: **Ino, Ino's parents, Sakura, Sakura's mother, Hinata, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Temari.

* * *

Ino doesn't know what's she's getting into when she becomes a Kunoichi, she is mildly aware of the death involved and the danger but she is young and hopelessly naïve, so she is hardly aware of what she's getting in to. Her farther is proud and sad at the same time _[because he knows] _and her mother smiles and tells her to stay with her team, _[because her mother is just as unaware]. _The blonde follows the dream, to make her parents proud, to protect the village. As she grows older Ino learns just how much protecting the village means to her, _[because hardly any Kunoichi stay after they have to face reality]._

Sakura merely follows, her mother disapproves _[because she has heard things, things she does not like] _but the pinkette still follows. So when she first becomes a Kunoichi she depends on people but she still follows, _[because depending on them means following]. _One day, Sakura decides to stop following, decides that she is no longer doing this for everyone else; she is doing this for herself. Sakura decides that people will depend on her, _[even so, Sakura never has to face the reality of a Kunoichi because no matter how much people depend on her, she still has a hero]. _

Tenten became a Kunoichi to be respected, to prove that women and men are equals. She quickly learns that they are not, that females will always be different from men, _[because men and women will always be different, no matter how equal they are]. _She earns her respect, she realises, because Neji and Lee walk next to her, _[they do not walk ahead] _because they face her as an equal, _[because they all practice fighting against each other, and no one is left out] _but Neji and Lee can both realises that men and women are different and so Tenten understands why the stick to her like glue.

Hinata is a Kunoichi because it runs in her blood; she was born into a clan filled with fighters and killers. Hinata stays a Kunoichi because her team support her and love her and she softly claims that she shall be a Kunoichi for as long as she is alive, but her teammates become quiet and Kurenai seems to avoid even looking at the girl. Kiba growls and tells her that she'll never be a Kunoichi and for a moment Hinata feels like crying, _[You're a shinobi; never forget that, you're a fucking shinobi]. _She doesn't understand what the difference is and why they seem to hate the word so much, _[because Kurenai is a Kunoichi, so why can't Hinata be one?] _but Hinata lets herself become a shinobi, calls herself a shinobi. When she learns the difference she finally understands why they all seem to detest the word so much.

Temari has always known what she was getting herself into, _[so Temari is wiser then her age] _and she never once regrets losing her childhood. She will protect her village with all her heart, stand tall and proud and kill from a distance. She knows why so many women would rather die then be kidnapped, why teammates always seem so protective, she doesn't care, she was raised for this, raised to protect her village. _[That doesn't mean Temari can't dream of a better life, can't hope for a better world.] _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ugh. I carry on a lot. I wanted to write something that _hinted _at the darker side of being a female shinobi, because I doubt a land filled with murderers, criminals and war is going to treat women exactly the same as men. If you get what I mean.

Which is your favourite paragraph and who's your favourite Kunoichi?


End file.
